Dealt Cards
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: *Sequel to "Hopelessly Confused"* James and Logan are finally together, but will someone try to seperate them? Will they call it quits before their relationship even started? JAGAN SLASH! *READ HOPELESSLY CONFUSED FIRST!*
1. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM! AND I KNOW THAT MOST OF YOU ALL LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER, SO AS A GIFT, I'M MAKING A SEQUEL ! SO, ENJOY "DEALT CARDS" !**

I laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. A grin was plastered on my face, and for all I knew, it was there permanently. Yesterday was the greatest day of my life, and I can admit it to myself, which makes it better. I heard the door open slightly, then shut immediately after. I looked up to see who it was and I saw Logan. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I then found myself sitting up from my previous position and him sitting next to me.

"So," he said, his voice trailing. "How are you?" I smiled at his question and nodded.

"I'm doing good, better than ever." He smiled, knowing what I was talking about. "is everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, everything fine." He said, looking at the floor. "It's just, overwhelming to think that I'm in love with someone as great as you."

I began to blush a deep redish color and looked down at my feet on the wood floor. "I love you too. But theres something else going on, I know it."

"James," he signed, "I can't be with you."

"What?" I screamed, jumping off the bed. "What do you mean 'I can't be with you'?"

"It has nothing to do with you, I promise!" he reassured me, but I was too upset to believe him.

"Then what? Am I not good enough, is that it?"

"No no no! You are perfect, it's my dad. He doesn't believe in homosexuality, and if I tell him that I'm in love with a guy, he might never want to see me again! And I can't lose another parent, James, I just can't." I saw tears begin to fall from his eyes. I can over to him and hugged him tightly, then gently kissed his forehead.

"I understand, and no matter what your dad thinks, you will never lose him. So don't think like that, he loves you very much."

"I can't lose him." He said repeatedly. "I just can't." I lifted his chin up so that his wet eyes met mine. Then I pulled him closer and his kiss lips softly. I pulled away and looked into his eyes again. He smiled and looked down, trying to avoid my eyes.

"If anything were to happen, you still have me. You will never be alone."

We were all out by the pool; the sun was hitting down on the four of us and burning our skins. Carlos was getting antsy, as usual, and Kendall was trying to find Jo. Logan and I sat on one chair and laid back looking up. We both decided to be together, but not tell his dad, yet. Logan did promise that he was going to tell him when the time was right, and I'm fully ok with it.

It was quite peaceful, until a giant shadow emerged on the wall. Logan took one look and flinched. He shot up off my lap with a nervous look on his face.

"Logan, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"No, it can't be!" he began talking to himself.

"Dude, what happened? Who is it?" Kendall asked. Logan ignored him and ran towards the lobby. I got up and gave a confused look to my friends. The signaled me to go after him and help him, which is what I did. I ran to the front desk to Mr. Bitters, who was eating a candy bar.

"Hey, did you see Logan run through here?" I asked him. He looked at me emptily and pointed to the elevator. I thanked him then went over to press the elevator doors open, but a figure caught my eye. I turned around to see Logan's back against the wall, panting like crazy. "Logan, what happened?"

"It's—it's… impossible!" he stuttered.

"Logan!" I grabbed his hands to calm him down. "Who is it? I want to know now!"

He swallowed a big gulp of his saliva and took a big breath. "My dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, SO I FOUND OUT WHO IS GOING TO BE THE NEW OC, AND IT IS (DRUM ROLL PLEASE?) …..**

**xXCrossCountryBabeXx**** !**

**CONGRATS ! I'M SORRY TO THE OTHER PARTICIPANTS WHO DIDN'T GET IT, BUT I DID HAVE SOME GREAT SUBMITTIONS ! SO LOOK OUT FOR YOUR CHARACTER TOO ! NOW, ENJOY !**

I was shocked with Logan's response. It felt like the world was spinning, the one person who can ruin our relationship was in the same building as us. I looked down to see him in the fetal position, crying silently, but hard. I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "It will be ok, I'm here. And I won't leave you."

"I love you so much, James." Logan said, looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. It was quick, but it still gives me butterflies. I told him to come with me to the apartment. He followed me and there, we washed his face up and I put some of my emergency concealer on him (I have it _only_ for when my skin starts getting extremely red, I swear! I'm not gay! Well, yeah, I sorta am).

I rubbed his face softly, after putting the last of my concealer on him. He looked at me with a smile.

"What would I possibly do without you?"

"I don't know, maybe not be in this mess." I said, referring to his dad.

"Don't get me wrong, my dad's an amazing guy. It's just that he refuses the idea of homosexuality."

"I love it when you use big words." I said, mesmerized by his voice. He hit me in the arm playfully.

"I'm serious! If he sees us together _more than just friends_, he'll kill me!" he protested. But I just shook my head.

"He won't find out, I promise." I said.

Normal POV

Carlos and Kendall were sitting by the pool, waiting for their best friends to walk out of the lobby and into the pool area. But they haven't been back for a while. Carlos thought that they were "having fun" so he didn't think about it for long. Suddenly, a quick jolt startled Carlos from his relaxing position and made him shoot up from his seat. He looked at the cause of the ruckus, and there stood a beautiful girl.

Carlos POV

Wow, this girl is HOT! She has a perfect hour glass figure, not skinny, which is nice. Her gray eyes pierced through me, and her red streak stood out in her black night hair. I saw she was holding a book, I could make out what it said, but it was a thick one!

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked sweetly, but I could hear a tinge of sarcasm.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm fine."

"Good," she said, her voice cold as ice. I looked at her confused.

"Well, since you distracted me from the sun's rays, the least you can do is give me your name."

"Emily, and yours?"

"Carlos, nice to mee—"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you know where I can find James Diamond?"

"Why do you need to see him?" I asked suspiciously.

"Am I allowed to see my old friend from camp?" she said harshly, and then it hit me.

"Wait, your Emi! I remember you! It's me, Carlitos!"

"Oh my God! Little Carlitos, long time no see! How's everything?" she asked, more sincere.

"Good, we're in a band now, Big Time Rush. What brings you here to the Palmwoods?"

"Well, I got a job to be in a movie, but when I heard that James was here, I couldn't _not_ come and say hi." She then smiled something I remember her doing a lot.

"Nice, I like the new appearance, not exactly the French braid type I remember, but you still look…" I stopped myself. I couldn't just say that I think (or thought) she was cute. So I just decided to find another word to use. "Like yourself!" nice save Carlos!

"Oh, well, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, and James should be in our room, 2J."

"Thanks, I'll go there now." As she walked off, I sat down on cloud 9. Kendall gave me a weird look.

"Who was that?"

"Remember Emily Anderson from Camp Wonky Donky?"

"Yeah, so…"

"That was her!" I screamed in excitement.

"Oh my God! She's hot!"

"I know! You think I should ask her out?"

"Sure, and, if I remember correctly, she had a huge crush on you." Kendall gave me a look that made his smirk grow from one ear to another. I mirrored that smile and ran out of the pool area to get into my apartment. I had to see her again, and I knew exactly where she was going.

I got to my door and opened it slowly, trying to find Emily. But she was nowhere to be found. I walked into the apartment and hear laughter coming from James' room. I walked in closer, and looked through James door. I saw him, Logan, and Emily laughing. I decided to knock on the door and invite myself in. James allowed me in and went to introduce me to Emily.

"We just saw each other back by the pool. She was looking for you." I explained, my smile never leaving my face. James nodded and turned his attention back to Emily. They were talking about old memories, filling Logan in every few minutes. After a good half hour of reminiscing, Emily walked up to me to say goodbye.

"Well, I hope to see you around." She said, her eyes glowing.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled at her as she walked out the door. James came over to me and smiled.

"Dude, you _have_ to go out with her." James hit me on the back encouragingly.

"I don't know, she might not like me anymore. I mean, look at me!" I moved my hands towards my body, showing all my ugliness. "Why would a girl as beautiful as Emily go for a guy like me?"

"Because, you're Carlos Garcia! You're in an amazing band, Big Time Rush. You can serenade to her anytime you want! You're a catch!" James said to me with a smile.

"Hey, you'd think Logan would get jealous of you saying all this to me?" I said, joking around. James let out a loud laugh, then I saw Logan come up behind him.

"No, I'm not the jealous type. Besides, he isn't wrong." Logan said with the same smile as James. "Now, go out there and get yourself a date for tonight!" I smiled widely, then ran out the door, trying to find Emily.

James POV:

I watched Carlos run out the door with a huge grin on his face. I was happy for him, he never usually gets girls who like him back. I turned my attention back to Logan.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, how about this?" then he put his hands behind my neck and pulled me closer. We then proceeded to kiss passionately, his lips moving with mine. Everything felt so right, like nothing could force us to be apart. We were meant for each other, our two souls in one. We went at this for a long time, until I heard a knock coming from the front door. Then, I heard it open, but I didn't mind, it must be Kendall coming back from the pool.

But what I heard scared me deeply. It was Kendall alright, but he had a friendly visitor.

"Hey," Kendall called from the kitchen. "Logan, your dad's here!" I guess there is a force that can separate us.

**CLIFFHANGERR ! REVIEW PEOPLE, IT'S LIKE MY DRUG… AND I NEED MY DRUGS ^-^ LMAO JKJK , BUT SERIOUSLY… REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE ! SCHOOL HAS BEEN SO FRIGGIN STRESSFUL FOR ME ! BUT, ANYWAY… HERES THE NEW CHAPTER ! BTW, I MADE A MISTAKE ON THE DESCRIPTION FOR EMILY… SHE HAS A ****PURPLE STREAK**** NOT A RED ONE! SO… THAT'S MY FAULT !**

Logan froze in his place, looking in my eyes wearily. I gave him a concerned look, but then rubbed his neck, silently telling him that everything was going to be ok. He nodded, then followed me out of the room. I was then met by this big man, had to be about 6' 11'' and he wore a huge grin on his face. His hair looked just like Logan's, the only difference between the two (defiantly the size) was Logan's face was more square. His fathers face was an oval. The big man approached me with a smile from ear to ear. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Why, hello. You must be James. I already met Carlos and Kendall, and I must say, you boys seem to be very nice." I smiled back at him. Logan gave me a look from behind his father that told me _not_ to say anything about _us_. I nodded suttley and turned my attention back to his dad.

"Pleasure to meet you. Logan talks about you constantly. Trust me, I know." I said with a smile. Logan's face dropped, but then he realized that his dad didn't catch on and signed with relief. The dad nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing. Please call me Burt. I hate being formal to people who are now basically family friends." I nodded in agreement. "Now, I hope you don't mind me taking my son and reconnecting after being away for so long." He turned to Logan, who was sweating perfusiously with every second. His dad smiled at him, then motioned him out the door. Logan followed him mindlessly, as if his father was using some sort of force to drag him out the door.

After they left, Kendall came up behind me and hit my shoulder. "That is going to be your future father-in-law." He joked.

"Yeah, if only he'd approve." I said without thought. Kendall and Carlos gave me a questioning look, and then I proceeded to explain. "His father is very religious, and is a complete homophobic. He'd never approve of mine and Logan's relationship, no matter how nice of a guy he is." My heart then felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly, I didn't want this kind of thing to ruin mine and Logan's relationship. But Logan tells me that his father has a way of getting things he wanted. And if he wanted Logan to break up with me, Logan would do it. it hurt to know that in an instant, everything will be over. I shook the thought out of my head, hoping that that day would never come.

"Don't worry James," Carlos said, "Logan loves you, and nothing is going to change that."

I smiled down at the little Latino; he always knew how to make someone happy after being down in the dumps. "Thanks buddy."

"No problem, now, I got to go find Emily." Carlos was halfway out the door when I asked why he was looking for her. Kendall turned to me and explained that he was trying to get a date. I smiled at my friend and gave him a thumbs up. I might not be interested in girls that much anymore, but I do know a pretty girl when I see one. And Emily is certainly pretty, she also was said to have a huge crush on him during camp. So, whatever makes my friend happy, I'm happy.

Logan POV (him and his dad's convo):

I looked at the ground the entire time we talked. He began to say how much he missed me, and that if I wanted, I could go home. I told him that I didn't want to, and that I loved singing. He didn't seem happy with that, but he knew that I was being sincere and dropped that subject.

Then we moved onto girlfriends. My face grew pale every time he said _girlfriend_. Yep, I certain was dating someone alright, but he wasn't a girl. And if I told my dad that, I'd be shunned from his life completely. Yeah, my dad's a cool guy, and he is the sweetest man you will ever meet, but when it comes to gays and lesbians, he turns his head. He even started to believe that they never existed. I loved him so much, and he was all I had left. I didn't want to lose him because of the boy I was _in love_ with.

"Son, are you ok?" he asked me after mentioning the _word_ about 20 times.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I hated lying to him, but I couldn't just say '_No, I'm not ok. Because I don't have a girlfriend. I have an amazing _boyfriend _and his name is James Diamond_.' So I just kept my mouth shut.

"Ok, do you want to head back?"

"Um, yeah. I'm sort of hungry."

"Well, how about I take you and your 4 friends to lunch, my treat. I would love to get to know them better." I smiled at that idea, then I realized one thing… James.

"That's a great idea." I said without thinking.

"Great, well, I'm heading back to my apartment. Be ready for me at 2." I glanced at my watch, which read 12:00 pm. I smiled back at my dad.

"Perfect." He said, then got up and headed towards the lobby. I stayed there, sitting on the park bench, thinking about what just happened. Can life get any more complicated?

Carlos POV:

I ran down the elevator… wait, I mean I ran down the stairs! Man, Emily even makes my thoughts all boggled up. She's just so beautiful, it's so hard not to go crazy over her. I finally reached the lobby, when I saw Emily sitting on the couch, her back facing me. I slowed down just enough so I had room to breath before I can in for the kill. I then got my cool, and walked up behind her. I hesitantly tapped her shoulder, which wasn't much of a good idea.

"What?" she growled, causing me to jump a bit. But once she saw my charming looks, her face melted back to normal. "Oh, Carlos, it's you. I thought you were… someone else." She said, almost mysteriously.

"Who?" I couldn't help but be noisy. She signed deeply, and then looked right to left, as if making sure no one was looking. Then she wiggled her finger towards her, beckoning me to come closer to her face. I began to shake inside, but I followed her finger. But it wasn't close enough, so she leaned in closer. My palms began to sweat, and my legs were shaking. She is so close to me that I could just move my lips down a centimeter and we would be kissing. Should I try? No!

"Camille." That one word sent chills down my spine. It wasn't the name, but that fact that she said it so breathy, her breathe wiped around me, causing chills.

"What wrong with her?" I said, keeping the distance between us, but good things aren't meant to last long, but they can get better! She backed away from me and gave me a look. Then, within seconds, I found myself being dragged into the supply closet. I gave her a confused look, but her eyes were hidden behind her purple streak. "What are we doing in here? And how does this have to do anything with Camille? I thought you liked her!"

"I do, she's a sweetheart." She said, as if she didn't just make a huge scene before about her.

"Then why are we in here? And why were you looking out for Camille?" I was getting a tad bit annoyed that she wouldn't tell me. She just smiled innocently, and then approached me, making the space between us smaller and smaller.

"Well, I thought this would be weird to do in public." She said.

"Do what?" and after I said that, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. And all in one swift motion, her lips clashed onto mine.

Emily POV (before the kiss):

I had to do this, I just had to. His lips were just _there_, calling out to me. I looked around the lobby, as if I was watching out for someone, then I grabbed his hands, which by the way were soaked, and pulled him into the closet. He seemed confused, I wouldn't blame him; I was confused at what I just did too. All I knew was I needed him, and I've felt that way since the summer going into 6th grade.

"What are we doing in here? And how does this have to do anything with Camille? I thought you liked her!" he said rapidly, I smiled slyly, knowing my intentions.

"I do, she's a sweetheart." I said simply, as if I didn't just have a freak out.

"Then why are we in here? And why were you looking out for Camille?" he said, his voice growing in anger. I had to do this before he was pissed at me. I didn't want to kiss someone who was angry at me.

"Well, I thought this would be weird to do in public." I said.

"Do what?" then, I went at him, full force. I grabbed the part of the shirt that rested on his man breast **(I'M NOT IMPLYING THAT HE IS FAT! THAT'S WHAT THEY ARE CALLED, I THINK…) **and pulled him closer. Then I stretched my neck up to reach his face, and with everything in me, I kissed his holy lips.

I instantly felt a rush of pure joy and happiness. Carlos must have felt the same way, for he was kissing back. I then forcefully pulled away, and that's when realization hit me. I suddenly felt weak at the knees, and I found myself running out closet crying. I heard Carlos calling my name, but then once I reached the stairs, his voice faded away.

**WOW, TALK ABOUT MOOD SWINGS ! HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD? I NEED TO KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO SURVIVE !**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI , IM BACK! I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING LATELY AND IM SORRY! I WAS REALLY ADDICTED TO THIS ONE STORY ON HERE (A BOND OF LOVE) AND I JUST FINISHED IT! IM STARING ON THE SEQUEL NOW , AND I HOPE IT GETS BETTER! SO… ENJOYY !**

Carlos POV:

I walked out of the closet with a huge grin on my face. My hair seemed to be in a mess and my clothes, I think, were inside out. I know what many of you are thinking, no we didn't have sex! But Emily is one good kisser!

I made my way back to the apartment, stumbling every few steps. I finally reached the door, after what seemed like forever. I opened it to find a radical Logan and a worried James. I gave them a weird look, and then made my way to the fridge to get a drink. Logan noticed my appearance and looked at me funny.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as he finished tying a tie on James.

"I kissed Emily," was all I could say, my throat was still dry.

"OMG! Carlos, I'm so happy for you!" Logan cried out to me, and I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Thanks you guys, oh and by the way, what's with the rushing?" I asked them as they continued to run around the apartment.

"Oh, Logan here, decided to invite me with him and his dad to lunch." James said, worry dripping from his mouth.

"And…" I dragged the word.

"James is worried that my dad will see us and think what we don't want him to think." Logan explained. I laughed at his explanation, he made it seem like they wanted to hide it.

"So, why don't you just tell him?" I asked Logan, and once I did, James and Logan gave me a death glare.

"You can't just tell my dad 'hey, guess what, dad! I'm gay!' it doesn't work like that!" Logan's voice rose. "He's a complete homophobe! He will hate me forever."

"Logan, I think you're over reacting. Your dad will never hate you." I tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. He then turned to James and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok, you know what to do, right?" he said to James.

"Yeah, yeah, no footies, no hand-holding, no staring into your gorgeous eyes, and defiantly no kissing!" James said as his eyes rolled.

"Good, I love you." and this is when I rolled my eyes. James smiled down at Logan and stole another kiss. And at that moment, I heard a knock on the door. Logan's eyes opened as wide as a deer in headlights. James did the same, and then he ran into his room, I don't know why though. I went to open the door, but Logan ran to it before me and pushed me to the ground. He shot me a look of guilt, but it quickly subsided when he opened the door.

"Hi dad," I heard Logan greet his dad. I got up from my spot on the floor, and rubbed my back, which was killing me right now.

"Hi," the dad returned, "Oh, I forgot your name…"

"Carlos," I said, saving him the trouble of remembering it.

"Right, sorry, I'm horrible with names."

"I see that," I mumbled to myself, but Logan heard me and hit me in the arm. I winced slightly, causing his dad to give me a confused look.

"So, wheres… James, right?" Burt said, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh, yeah, he's coming now." Logan said, looking at his feet. I saw his expression, and it had worry written all over it. He seriously is afraid of his dad. I honestly don't know why, Burt seems like a cool dude! But, like Logan said, he is extremely Catholic. So he completely disagrees with gays. I feel bad for Logan to have a father like that, not that I don't like the guy. But it seems like he has to hide a part of him, and that's not a good way to have a relationship.

"Hey, Burt," I called out after a moment. "Can I talk to Logan quickly?"

"Sure," he smiled, then I pulled Logan into mine and Kendall's room, knowing that James was in their room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Logan asked me, and I knew he would. I mean, I just take him away from his dad for, to him, no apparent reason.

"Promise me something." I said, my voice staying low.

"Sure, anything." He said in a whisper that matched mine.

"I know you'll hate me for saying this, but promise me that you'll tell your dad, some day, about you and James."

"Why?" his voice dragged with confusion.

"Because, I know you, and you'll keep this from him for as long as you live. And honestly, he deserves to know who his son likes."

"I would love to, Carlos, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to lose him!" he yelled softly, but loud enough for me to sense his anger.

"You won't lose him, he's your dad, and I know he will love you no matter what."

"That's what you think! I've been keeping the fact that I am gay from him for 4 years. If I tell him now, he will hate me for not telling him sooner."

"Then don't say you started 4 years ago. Simple!"

"No! Not simple!" he said sarcastically.

"Look, I just think that it's the right thing to do. He doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"Fine," he huffed. "But I choose when to tell him."

"Fair," I stuck my hand out for him to shake, which he did. After that, there was a knock on my door. James then soon opened the door and came in. he walked next to Logan, placing an arm around his boyfriend.

"Is everything ok? He asked us, but mostly Logan.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I answered for Logan, and he gave me a sad look.

"Ok, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Carlos, lock the door?"

"Ok," then I followed them to the door. I gave Logan one more look, and he knew what I was saying. I closed the door behind him then walked over to the couch to watch some T.V.

Logan POV:

I had so many emotions flowing through me right now. I was happy that I was going on a "date with James and my dad. I considered it a father boyfriend bonding, without my father knowing. I'm scared because of what might happen between me and James, James is a cuddlier. I was angry at Carlos for telling me that I should tell my dad about me and James, yet, I also felt defeated. And now, I was second thinking this lunch date.

"So, James, what made you want to become a singer?" my dad asked when we finally got to the dinner.

"Well, I knew I always wanted to perform, I just didn't know in what. And when I was little, my mom used to take me to singing and acting lessons. And from there, it just happened." James said simply. When my dad looked down at his menu, he looked to me and smiled quickly. I pinched his leg under the table to tell him to stop. He winced a little bit, causing my dad to look up at the both of us.

"Ok, and what are your beliefs?" my dad asked, he's eyes returning to the menu.

"What do you mean by beliefs, sir?" James asked confused.

"Like, are you Catholic, Jewish, Muslim? I wouldn't think that you're Muslim, right?"

"No, sir, I'm not Muslim." James said with a cute laugh. Man, do I love it when he laughs. "Actually, my mom is Catholic and my dad is Jewish. We celebrate both religions in my house."

"Oh, is that so…" my dad said, his friendly look fading from his face. This annoyed me; he had no right to be a jerk to James.

"Dad!" I yelled from my seat, causing my dad to jump slightly.

"Sorry, James." He apologized, and James being the gentlemen I love, smiled softly.

"It's fine." He said.

"So, are you dating any lucky girls yet, James." My dad said with a wink. I turned red instantly, and James did the same.

"Well…um… yeah, sorta…"

"Dad! Did you find out what you wanted to order?" I said, distracting my dad from the question he just asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm having the chicken sandwich. How about you?" and just when he asked that, a man walked over to our table. He had black, shaggy hair, eyes that looked like the Mexican sea (deep blue), and an earring shining in his right ear. His smile was warm and welcoming, almost friendly-like. He had to have stood at 6 feet, if not more, and was somewhat muscular. He wasn't bulky, which is good, because at a restaurant, it's almost sickening to look at. I looked at his name tag, which read "Caius" and in parenthesis, it said "Kay-Kay". He had to be about 18, considering his appearance.

"Hi, I'm Caius, I'll be your waiter for today, could I start you off with some drinks?" yep, I knew it… he's gay. Personally, I didn't mind, but my dad…

"Ok, I'll have coke." Dad said harshly. "What would you like boys?"

"Coke is fine," we said in unison, then my dad turned to the kid, and gave him the orders.

"Ok, I'll be right back with them."

"Yeah-yeah." My dad said, shooing the kid away.

"Dad!" I yelled sternly again. This was way too embarrassing. I was disciplining my dad!

"What?" my dad said defensibly. He then reached over the table and cupped his hand as if he was telling me a secret. Then he whispered, "He's gay."

"May I go to the bathroom?" James asked quickly. My dad smiled at him as he got up and walked away. I signed, watching him leave, probably in fear, probably in anger. All because of my dad.

"He seems like a good guy." My dad said about James after he left.

"Yeah, he sure is." Was all I could say until James returned.

James POV:

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked quickly. I didn't even wait for a reply, I just got up and walked away.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled to myself. Ok, Logan _did_ warn me about his dad, and I just thought he was overreacting. But what Burt did just before, disrespecting a person because he was _gay_, now _that's_ low!

I kept walking till I reached the bathroom. I walked in and went to the mirror. I looked deeply at my reflection, and I couldn't see anything. There was nothing, I was nothing. I'm such a friggin coward. Why can't I just tell Logan to tell his dad? What's the big deal?

I heard the door open, then shut and then I saw Caius standing behind me. He smiled softly, waiting to use the sink.

"Sorry, I was, looking at something." I said.

"That's fine," he replied.

"Listen, I just want to apologize for the man I was sitting with's behavior. It's just that he is strictly Catholic and he disregards homosexuality completely. Trust me, I know."

"It's fine, I'm used to it," he said. "And I can see your pain. Was the kid out there your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, and that was his dad." I said in a low voice.

"Ouch! That stinks."

"Hey, I have a sorta personal question for you. did you ever tell your family about you being gay?"

"Yeah, my mom and sister were ok with it, but my dad left soon after I told him. It wasn't really immediately, but my parents started fighting about me, and one thing led to another, and he just left."

"Did you ever have a good relationship with your dad?"

"Never, even before I told him about me being gay, he didn't like me. I don't know why. He never told me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I'm happy, I have a beautiful girlfriend and we have been together for 3 years now."

"Wait, girlfriend?" I was now confused. This guy acts, talks and looked gay. And he even told me about his dad not liking him because he was gay. Where did a girlfriend come into play?"

"Yeah, you wanna see a picture of her?" I smiled and nodded my head. He then pulled out a picture of what looked to be the two of them, standing on a big boulder.

"Aw, that's adorable."

"Thanks." I looked at the picture closely, then it hit me.

"Drag queen?"

"Uhh… yeah." He said shyly, then he started to laugh a bit.

"Hey, whatever makes you happy."

"You see, now why can't people just think that!" Caius said.

"I don't know, I just don't know." After our conversation, I decided that I needed to go back to Logan and help him with his dad.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said after leaving the bathroom.

"Ok," was all I heard before I shut the door behind me.

**SO, IM ENDING IT HERE ONLY BECAUSE ITS ALREADY OVER 2,000 WORDS AND I KNOW MOST PEOPLE ARE LAZY AND DON'T LIKE TO READ MORE THAN 1,500! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON , SO REVIEWWW ! :DDDDD **


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! IF YOU GUYS READ MY LETTER TO YOU GUYS, YOU WOULD SEE THAT I WAS AT MY COUSINS HOUSE AND SHE HAS TERRIBLE SERVICE! AND IM TAKING MIDTERMS AND A MATH REGENT (STUPID HONORS) IN JANUARY, SO ITS GOING TO BE REALLY HARD TO UPDATE, BUT IM HERE NOW, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS ;P ! SO READD!**

Logan POV:

Where the hell is James? He has been gone for 15 minutes! Did he leave me? I would if I were him! I can't stand my dad when it comes to religion and sexuality. He makes a big scene and causes people to look at us.

"James seems like a nice guy." My dad said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is," was all I could say. I couldn't lie to my dad anymore, but I also can't tell him _anything_, so it's best to just keep my mouth shut.

"Hi, I'm back!" James said as he sat down, his words dripping with fake enthusiasm.

"Good, now let's eat!" my dad cheered, and moments later, we were done. Once the check came, me and James ran out to the exit, leaving a wandering dad behind. We turned into a corner, making sure my dad couldn't see us, and then we embraced each other in a kiss.

"Damn you don't know how badly I wanted to do that all day!" James exclaimed with a smile. I slapped him in the arm playfully.

"Me too, now shh, pretend we had to find something." James nodded his head mindlessly, and then helped me search for the invisible thing. "Found it!" I said, picking up a quarter.

"Fount what?" my dad said as he caught up.

"My… quarter?" I said, making it more of a question.

"Ok…" he dragged on his words, a little confused, but I'm hoping that he didn't suspect anything. I let out a sigh of relief, now to continue this sneakiness until he leaves.

Carlos POV:

I was sitting on the couch, mindlessly watching TV, when the door opened to a hurrying James and Logan. I didn't see the dad behind them, so I guessed he went back to his apartment. I smiled at them, knowing what they were going to do.

"Gunna have a long-ass make-out?" I asked them with a slick smile.

"You betcha!" was all Logan said as he dragged James into their room. After I heard the door slam shut and some moaning, I got grossed out and decided to fins Emily.

I walked into the lobby, hoping to fine her here, but she was no where in sight. I frowned a bit, walking over to Bitters, who gave me a knowingly look.

"Trying to find the cute new girl?" he asked me.

"Yeah, did you see her anywhere?"

"Yeah, walking out with baggage."

"WHAT?" was all I could say. How could she leave after, what, a few days?

"Are you sure we're thinking about the same girl?"

"Is she cute and petite, black hair with a red streak, and grey piercing eyes?" he said dramatically.

"Yes," I added, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, she left about 10 minutes ago."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"I don't know!" he seemed annoyed, but in all fairness, he _was_ annoying me. "She just left, she didn't even drop off her key!"

"Ok, thanks!" then I ran outside to call her. The dial tone on the other end went on for what seemed like forever. Then finally, I heard her voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi, where are you? Why'd you leave the Palmwoods?" I asked frantically.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down! I'm just staying at a friends house for a couple of days. I'll be back soon." I smiled, knowing she wasn't leaving forever. "Why were you freaking out so much?"

"Um… well, you know… the guys! They were won—"

"Ok, I get it. See you soon."

"Wait, Emily!" I called to her through the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I…" I couldn't speak, I was frozen!

"You… what?"

"I'm… going to miss you." I said with a sigh

"I'm going to miss you too! Talk to you later," then she hung up, leaving me clueless on the other end.

**I KNOW, THIS WAS EXTREMELY SHORT… BUT I WANTED TO END IT AT THAT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE! BUT IT ALSO WONT BE UP FOR A WHILE… SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I'LL BE POSTING SOON !**


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP SOON AND I HAVE MY MATH REGENTS TOO ! AND I DID SAY I WOULDN'T BE UPDATING THAT MUCH… BUT IM TRYING, SO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT THERE! SO HERE IT IS… (OH, BTW… THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE JUST JAGAN… NO CARMILY IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE IT FOR SUREE!)**

**takes place when they are coming home from the restaurant**

James POV:

Logan pulled me into our shared room, slamming the door behind him. He turned to me, his back against the door, looking like he was about to pounce.

"God you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." He says, causing me to grin a bit.

"Well, lay it on me." And at that moment, Logan ran into my arms, his lips attaching to mine passionately. I moaned, enjoying every second of this. He smiled into the kiss, massaging his hands on my neck.

We kept this up for a good 10 minutes, kissing passionately to one another, when we heard the door open and close. We pulled apart quickly, hoping that whoever it was didn't come into our room. I signed, knowing who it was, Logan's dad. I let go of him, going towards the bed, slouching forward.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked sincerely.

"Nothing, just…" I couldn't finish. I could lie to him, I just couldn't.

"Something's wrong, and I know what it is." I jolted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"What is it then?" I asked, testing Logan.

"You're upset that we haven't had time together because of my dad." Man he really knows how to hit the nail on the head.

"You got me," I said looking back down at my feet. Logan came over to my side and began to rub my shoulders. I wanted to stay the tiniest bit mad at him, but he knows _all_ my weaknesses.

"I just don't know what to do, Logan. I love you, but I don't want to be the one who hurts you either."

"How are you going to hurt me?" he asked, getting a bit upset.

"What if we were kissing and your dad walked right in. and you become hurt. I would never be able to live with the guilt."

"James, I love you more than anything in this world. And if my dad ends up hating me for being in love, then he's the wrong one, not me. It's not wrong to be in love, I just wished I had the courage to tell him that."

I looked down at his dangling hand, grapping it into my own. He looked up at me and smiled, as I kissed his wrist softly.

"You don't know how madly in love I am with you. You are just all around perfect. And I can't believe that someone like you would ever go for a guy like me." I was about to turn away, afraid to meet his eyes, when he clashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was less violent than before, but much more passionate.

"Don't tell yourself that," he whispered on my lips. "You're beautiful." We kept kissing for a while, when he pulled away with a small smile. "I'm going to tell my dad about us, tonight."

"Logan, are you sure? You don't have to if you don't wanna." I said, trying to see if he wasn't just saying this for me.

"No, I want to. I love you James and I don't want to hide you. I want to show you off, and my dad needs to know, he deserves it."

"Please don't do this because of me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that you have to tell him." I begged, but Logan just smiled and shook his head.

"No, James I _have_ to. If I don't, what kind of person will that make me? I'd be called a sneak, and a liar. I can't have that. He needs to know. But just give me some time to think about what I wanna say."

"But you see, you need to think about it." I said, trying to show him that he wasn't ready. "If you were ready, you wouldn't need to practice what you are going to say."

"James, please don't talk me out of this." He said aggressively. And when I looked into his eyes, I say tears forming. "This isn't going to be easy whether I am ready or not."

"Please," I whispered to him one last time. "Please don't do anything you are not ready enough to do."

"I'm ready, James, he needs to know."

"Fine, but don't tell him now, after dinner, we'll tell him together." Logan smiled at me, and nodded.

"Ok, lets go to the pool, I need to get some sun before the day ends." And just then, I saw the light shimmer in his eyes. I smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, let's go." And then we walked to the pool, our hands brushing up against each others.

We walked past the door, only to realize that Logan's dad wasn't the one to walk in.

"Guess we had that whole argument for nothing." I smiled, trying to make a joke. But Logan didn't smile.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to tell him."

"I said ok, but I want to be with you when you do. And not now, later, I promise."

We continued to the lobby, when I decided to hold his hand. He looked down at our interlined fingers and blushed slightly.

"I love how I can still make you blush." I smiled, and as I leaned down to steal another kiss, Logan stopped me.

"Dad! 12 o'clock! Not now!" Logan screamed and pulled my hand and dragged me to our door. We ran into the apartment, breathing heavily. I still couldn't believe that we almost got caught together by Logan's dad! I turned to Logan, who gave me a sad look. I looked down, trying to hide, but it was impossible.

"Why did you have to do that? We almost got caught!" Logan protested, but I shook my head.

"You don't realize, do you?" I said, but he gave me a questioning look. I went into Kendall's room and saw his guitar, calling my name. I smiled at it, and took it with me back to the main room. I saw Logan sitting on the orange couch, and he was quite shocked with what I was going to do. I knew he knew, so I just smiled at him and sat down next to him, the guitar resting in my hand.

"James, what is this?" he asked, his eyes welling up in tears.

"My song, to you. I just want you to know, that I love you. And in the words of the famous Elton John, this is your song." I began strumming away at the guitar, watching Logan's face soften and I saw the tears stroll down his cheeks.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Logan looked at me deeply as I finished the song. His tears were frozen on his cheeks, not moving, but still wet. I gave him a shy smile, and grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Logan. And if anything were to happen between you and your dad, I don't want to be the cause of it. And, I want you to know, I will love you forever."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Logan asked with fear. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you. But I need you to know that I don't want to be the reason that you have to hide who you are to your dad."

"But, James… he'll hate me."

"And if he does, just know that I will _never_ leave you." I looked deep into his eyes, showing my passion towards him. He saw this and smiled back.

"Oh, James…" he said, and then his lips were attached with mine. I felt everything he was feeling, sadness, worry, anxiety, hope, love. Everything. And I loved it. I knew that I loved him, but this was the icing on the cake. He is truly my soul mate. I kissed him back passionately, catching him off guard. He deepened the kiss, moving his tongue along the inside of my lips. I allowed him to kiss deeper, making his way inside my mouth. And at that time, everything felt perfect.

"Logan?" I familiar voice said from the doorway. Logan turned to the source of the voice, his face dropping. I had my mouth open, scared half to death.

"Dad, I can explain!" Logan cried to him, but his dad just dismissed him.

"Don't, Logan… I can't right now." Then, for the first time since seeing him, I saw his dad's face darken. "It's too much to take right now."

"Please dad… please!" Logan begged, but it was too late. His dad left the apartment, not even looking back. I was in complete shock, I didn't know that his dad was capable of _that_. Logan stared at the closed door on his hands and knees. I walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Logan. This is all my fault." I said, trying to gain his forgiveness. But he didn't say anything to me. Instead, he turned around and walked towards our room. I followed him, feeling defeated, not wanting to hurt him anymore. Why must I screw _everything_ up?

**SO HOW WAS IT ? DO YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING ? IF SO… YAAAAAY! AND IF NOT, WELL GO CRY A RIVER! HAHA! PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY ;D**


	7. I Am So Sorry

**HI EVERYONE… SO AS YOU MAY ALL KNOW, I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES LATELY! AND I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THAT… AND ITS ALL ON THIS WEBSITE**

**OK, MANY OF YOU MIGHT BE THINKING "WHY THE HELL IS SHE POSTING A ONE DIRECTION FF WEBSITE HERE?" AND I KNOW YOU ALL MIGHT HATE ME… BUT IM HELPING A FRIEND, AND IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS WEBSITE!**

**YOU SEE, SHE IS A DIRECTIONER (AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, IT MEANS SHE LIKES THE BAND ONE DIRECTION) AND SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! SHE RECENTLY STARTED WRITING FANFICS AND SHE'S AMAZINGG! BUT SHE DOESN'T THINK SO, IN FACT, SHE WANTS TO END ONE OF HER STORIES (WHICH BY THE WAY IS REALLY GOOD! AND IM A CHARACTER IN IT SO… LOL I LOVE IT!) **

**AND AS HER BEST FRIEND (WHO SHE ISNT LISTENING TO…) I DECIDED THAT THE ONLY WAY FOR HER TO REALIZE THAT SHES GREAT IS FROM "SOMEONE ELSE"… WHICH IS WHY I MADE AN ACCOUNT! I TELL HER THAT HER STORIES ARE GREAT AND SHE GETS REALLY HAPPY THAT SOMEONE LOVES THEM OTHER THAN ME AND MY OTHER FRIEND! BUT SHE DOESN'T KNOW ITS ME! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME ON HOW GOOD SHE IS… HERES HER STORY !**

**?sid=6690**

**AND ALSO, TO MAKE IT SEEM BELIEVEABLE (THIS IS WHERE MY EXCUSE COMES IN…) I WROTE A STORY… IF YOU'D LIKE TO READ IT, HERES THE LINK…**

**?sid=6826**

**SO, ALL IM TRYING TO DO IS MAKE A FRIEND HAPPY! I MEAN, YOU WOULD DO THE SAME THING TOO, RIGHT? HEHE , AND TO ADD TO THE LIST, I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF HOMEWORK EVERY WEEKEND (WHICH IS WHEN I USUALLY WRITE MY STORIES) AND MY PARENTS HAVE BEEN DOWN MY NECK WITH HOMEWORK (SINCE I'VE BEEN SLACKING)! AND ALSO, I HAVE SWEET SIXTEENS ALMOST EVERY WEEKEND THIS ENTIRE YEAR! **

**SO, I HOPE YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME… IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, I DON'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE, AND THERE'S ALWAYS A REASON, AND THERE'S MINE! AND I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS EVERYTHING WITH MY FRIEND BLOWS OVER, I WILL BE BACK UPDATING LIKE CRAZZY ! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTAND =D**

**WITH SO MUCH LOVE,**

**OLIVIA 3 (AKA: XxQuietSingerXx)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH STUDYING AND STUFF LIKE THAT! BUT I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME! SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOYYY!**

Logan's POV:

I sat on my bed, not moving, not speaking. I just sat there, emotionless. I have already cried my tears away, and there are no more left. I didn't want to yell or scream, because my throat felt weak. So I just sat, thinking about everything.

_He hates me. He hates me because I'm gay._ I couldn't believe this. Yes, I knew he would be upset, but I never thought he would find out like this. He must hate me even more! But strangely, I wasn't mad at James. I have told him that I wanted my dad knowing, but I was still numb. I was just dumbfounded at everything… I just want to rewind and prevent my dad from finding out this way.

I heard a knock at my door, but I didn't have the strength to get up and greet them, nor did I have the strength to allow them in. I just sat there, lifelessly. The person at the door decided to come in on their own, without an invitation, but I didn't mind. I heard small footsteps coming closer towards me, my back facing the noise. Suddenly, I felt a strong hand rest on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and turned to face the mysterious person. When I met with his brown eyes, I was in complete shock.

"Logan," my dad said weakly, "I'm sorry. I was wrong for acting the way I acted. I was wrong for making fun of the waiter at the restaurant. I was wrong for freaking out when I saw you and James…" he couldn't finish his sentence, he was still registering what had happen; and I understood.

"Dad, you don't need to apologize." I said, on the verge of tears once again.

"No, I do, I had no right to treat him with so much distaste, just because he was a homosexual boy. I just thought that it was never right, but seeing you with James… I changed my mind."

"No you didn't dad, I know you. You can't change your mind about this; you'll always be disgusted by me, no matter what." I felt the tears forming again, bridging my lower eye lids. I hid my face in my hands and sobbed quietly. Soon after, I felt my dad give me one of his famous 'Dad Hugs'. The ones when I would fall and scrape my knee and he'd be there comforting me. When I was sick, and he was there. When my mom died, and he was there. He was always there, but now, he felt distant, like he really wasn't there for me, but wanted to show that he was.

"Logan, I might not agree with this 100%, but don't you ever think that I'll never love you. I can never be disgusted by you, you are my son, and I love you with all my heart." He took my face in his hands, so I was looking at him straight in the eyes, and that's when I realized that he wasn't lying. He loves me, even after knowing that I was gay. He loves me for me.

"I love you too dad." And then I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go…

Logan's Dad's POV:

I hugged my son back, feeling his tears seep through my shirt. I sighed, knowing that this was wrong. _It's a sin, he should be in Hell_, my thoughts told me, but I couldn't believe them, not this time.

If only Rose was here, she would know what to do. She would know that no matter who her son loves, that he is perfect the way he is. Why can't I believe that, though? I know my son is happy, I know James is a good boy and will treat my son right, but why is it that I can't let myself say 'my son is gay'?

**OK, I KNOW THAT THIS IS A DISGRACE FOR A CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TEST TO STUDY FOR, I HAVE A MASSIVE LIST OF THINGS TO DO ON MY SPRING BREAK, AND I HAVE BEEN HAVING PERSONAL PROBLEMS LATELY! BUT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT…**

**ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE DIRECTION / BIG TIME RUSH MASH UP , THE AMERICAN ROAD TRIP! ITS PROBABLY ONE OF MY BEST STORIES… SERIOUSLY, IT IS! SO, PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
